Touch of grace
by mishatippins
Summary: mmm panty kink! -Megstiel


He had never felt so uncomfortable. First, he squirmed uncontrollably during an interrogation he worked on with Dean, and then he had to explain the cause of his discomfort, which he supplied a believable lie that he was "malfunctioning", or at least, his powers were, (he felt proud that he was finally able to lie affectively), and was happy that he was able to keep Sam and Dean off the rails to the true reason, even if it meant him having to waddle.

And when they finished their rounds, Castiel sprung off his first chance to find her while the Winchesters went over what they had.

And when he found her held out in a motel just outside the Lair of Letters, the silky fabric that she forced him to tightly wear around his crotch was itching to come off and driving him insane.

"Surprised you actually did it," Meg purred as she finally opened the door to her room, beckoning him in.

"Can it…come off now?" He hadn't expected her to use something so vulgar, when he spoke of trying something entirely new for sex; however, he wasn't sure what she'd decide to do to him.

"First, let me see them," he noticed she held a towel over her, which served to frustrate him since it meant not only doing something like this, but that he would also have to undress for her.

This was not what he intended at all.

He watched her walk backwards and sat cross-legged, tilting her head at him. "You're not gonna get anywhere if you just stand there."

With a grunt he undressed himself, ignoring Meg's snarky smile as he stood there, the pink, white laced panties looking both absurd and incredibly sexy over his penis.

"You're so obedient," Meg said as she slid up to him. "No wonder you still hang with the Godsquad."

"You said you would take them off," he repeated, obviously not amused by her stalling.

"Fine, but I'm not doing all the work this time," she huffed as pushed against him, Castiel swallowing as her breast pressed against his chest.

"Get on the bed."

He obeyed, watching her stalk over to him and touch the silky fabric. "Wouldn't it be horrible if your daddy saw what his little angel was doing?"

"Meg."  
"Sorry," she mused, pushing him back so that he was down on the bed with his legs hanging off the side. "I do enjoy this part, Castiel."

Wrapping her acrylic nails around the panty waistband, she was amused that the lace left a red imprint on his skin, and judging by how he squirmed under her, she had him wrapped around her finger.

When she got the undergarment down to around his ankles, he straddled his front and ran her nails down his chest, felling his dick rise up against the soft skin of her crotch, and the tug of a sinister smile on her face.

The best part of it was that since she'd been back, Cas had been eating out of her hand. He was moldable and eager to please her, and so began his want for experimental sex, wanting stuff a bit harder than they had tried before they poofed off their separate ways.

And damn, he looked good in panties.

He hated it when she was slow on him, and she knew it, which made her want to tease him. Controlling the angel was the fun part about sex and Meg knew just they was to make him scream; he was emotional and physical in bed and when she would push him far enough over the edge he would angrily take control from her, which served to please them both in the end.

And by how he had managed to hold himself in her panties made her nerves tingle.

"You're so greedy," she remarked when he grabbed her thighs, trying to pull into her. "I'll let you know when you can have me."

"That wasn't the deal," he moaned.

She flicked her eyes to that demon black. "Do I look like a fucking crossroads demon?" she growled. "Prove to me you want it."

"I wore those things."

"Not good enough."

It was then that the lightbulb of the lamp in the room glowed to a blinding intensity and shattered, and before Meg knew it she was underneath him, felling him press his lips to the groove of her shoulder and neck.

Castiel was rough when he took over, but the way he was gentle as well was a deciding factor on keeping him as a partner for intercourse.

And when he slid into her it was like a rocket of pain and pleasure, the best part about their encounters was that Castiel was ignorant on the ideas of safe sex (though she was pretty sure that when Sam found out about their escapades, he must have drilled into his fluffy feather brain crap about condoms, which, to Meg's delight, only lasted about a week), which lead to more satisfaction on Meg's part and left Castiel learning more from her end.

Which he defiantly showed when they fucked.

Castiel was usually all hands but as he rocked into her she felt his grace whip her had and snap the air around them, reminding her that he was a powerful angel, a former god, and a force. And damn if she didn't like it.

And it wasn't until they finished that Meg noticed he still had her panties wrapped around his ankles, which after a while of attempting to grab them with her toes he eventually threw them off, and they stayed on the floor for the rest of the night


End file.
